AS203 The Puppetmasters
by Star24
Summary: Part Three of AS2 With things getting back to normal, Eyes Only may be the only hope Seattle has to prevent a bloodbath.But Max finds out that Manticore still poses a threat to her life with Logan,and Original Cindy and Sketchy have girl trouble. COMPLETE
1. Prologue

**The Puppetmasters by Star24**

**Disclaimer: **Dark Angel and its characters are property of Twentieth Century Fox and James Cameron and Charles Eglee. This original story is property and copyright 2003 Star24

**A/N:** This is part three of the Alternate Season 2 that I would have liked to have seen rather than the fantasy travesty that we got instead.  For those looking to find the S2 characters who took over from the S1 players, you'll be looking in vain. This series is Dark Angel taken in the direction we began to see in the ending trilogy of S1. Darker and continuing in the plausible "science of tomorrow" vein that every day seems to be right around the corner. Genetic engineering and DNA manipulation is already a reality, and nano-technology and things like exo-skeletons are already being developed in various forms. Who knows just how much of the original DA premise is actually happening as we speak, unknown to us. Kind of makes you think about things…

__________________________________________________________

**Prologue**

**The Space Needle, night**

Max sat on the Space Needle and gazed out over the dark city of Seattle. It was the first time that she had climbed the Needle since she had returned from Manticore.

_So I finally made it back home. Never thought it was really gonna happen during all those months at the Hotel Manticore.  Thing is, I'm not the same person who left here three months ago. They got into my head while I was there and I almost killed __Logan__ because of it. He says it's all good, that they're gone now. That I'm me again, Max, not X5-452. But what if he's wrong? What if they're still in there, like a bomb set on a timer, just ticking away? How can I know for sure? How can I take a chance with __Logan__'s safety? He wants us to move ahead, I can see it in his eyes. I want it too. But how do you move ahead when the past is still a chain wrapped around your ankles draggin' you under…?_

**Manticore, Lydeckers Office**

Donald Lydecker sat back at his desk, his brow furrowed in thought. An adjutant stood in front of him, silently waiting for his response to the papers he had just delivered.

"How long has this been going on?" Deck finally demanded.

"I would estimate four months."

"So since about the time Director Renfro was reassigned to this facility?" Lydecker mused thoughtfully.

"I wouldn't know the date of that, sir."

"Approximately four months give or take a few days." Deck was silent for a moment studying the papers. He finally looked up again, at the adjutant, "What made you bring this to me and not to your supervisor?"

"I've heard that you're a man who gets things done, sir, as well as a man who is going places."

"And you have an interest in moving up in the world?"

"Don't we all sir?"

Deck regarded him thoughtfully. "One thing to remember lieutenant. I reward loyalty. As for those who betray me, let's just say you won't find too many of them around to talk about it."

"Point taken, sir. I respect that viewpoint completely."

"So long as that's understood.  I think you and I will get along just fine.

"Yes, sir."

"Lieutenant, I want to see every piece of paperwork you have on weapons deliveries into and out of this facility, for the past five months. Have it on my desk within the hour. And make sure that no one but you knows about it. Is that clear?"

"Perfectly, sir. I'll get right on it."

"Dismissed."

**End of Prologue**


	2. Chapter One

**The Puppetmasters by Star24**

**Disclaimer: **Dark Angel and its characters are property of Twentieth Century Fox and James Cameron and Charles Eglee. This original story is property and copyright 2003 Star24

**____________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter One**

**Fogle****Towers****, afternoon**

"Logan?" Max called out breezily, even as she headed to where she knew he would be at this time of day. His computer room.  Her latest run had taken her a block away from his place, so she had seized the opportunity to stop by and see him. She assured herself that she was just checking on him. That was all. It still made her nervous that Manticore had placed Eyes Only on their most wanted list. And she had a hunch that Logan was continuing to hack into their database, despite her strong suggestion to him that it was a bad idea.

"Hey, Max." He was smiling at her as she rounded the corner of the rice paper divider wall, his blue eyes sparkling behind his glasses. He was sprawled out comfortably in his desk chair with his legs spread wide, a typical Logan Cale posture. She walked over to him and leaned her hip against his desk, her usual perch in his office.

"Nice haircut," she said returning his smile. He had clearly gone out and gotten a long overdue haircut. His hair was shorter than she remembered seeing it before, but it was back in his usual spikes. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a blue cotton sweater that brought out the blue in his eyes.  He looked more like the Logan that she remembered of old, instead of the scruffy revolutionary she had found when she first returned from her enforced stay at Manticore. 

"Thanks. I got tired of Bling nagging at me to clean up so…" he shrugged. But he was clearly pleased that she had noticed.  

There was a moment of silence and Max felt suddenly shy. She remembered the day Logan had helped her break the Manticore conditioning. She remembered how she had spent the night wrapped in his arms when they had returned here afterwards. All she had done was sleep, worn out by the ordeal she had just endured. Logan hadn't seemed to mind; in fact he had encouraged her to do exactly that. Gazing at him, she remembered how good it had felt to fall asleep and wake up next to him. Her mind wandered to other possibilities, but she quickly stopped that line of thought. It wasn't the right time; not yet anyway. 

The day after their ordeal had been taken up with explanations to Syl and Bling and Original Cindy, and the following night she had gone home to her old place with OC. She needed to spend time with her, as well as with Logan, and he had understood.  But here it was a week later, and somehow they hadn't quite found the time to talk about the things that needed to be talked about. To talk about what he had said about his feelings for her, that day in the safe house.

Logan was regarding her with an amused smile on his face, and Max had the feeling that he could read her thoughts.  He reached out for her hand, which was resting casually on the desktop next to his computer, and twined his fingers with hers. 

"You free for dinner tonight?" he asked as he idly played with her hand.

"I promised OC I'd hang with her some tonight. But I could probably swing by later." She felt guilty saying it, as if she was making an excuse, knowing that he would see right through it.

"Max. It's okay. We've got time." Logan cut right to the heart of things. 

Max suddenly felt ashamed. She'd vanished for months and then, when she came back, she'd almost killed him.  Through it all, he'd never once given up on her, and here she was, reverting back to their old dance. She made a decision.  It was past time to talk to Logan, to try to figure out what they had and where it might go. 

"Look, Logan. I really did promise Original Cindy some time for girl talk tonight. She has a new girlfriend and she's kind of nervous about it. She really likes her. I've haven't seen her like this since Diamond. How about we postpone dinner 'til tomorrow, and then I'll be all yours for the night?"

"Not a problem." Logan smiled at her, and then he changed gears with his customary suddenness and was all business. "On another matter, I was wondering if you were up to doing some legwork for me?" When she didn't immediately respond, he quickly added "If you don't want to yet, I understand."

"No. I'll do it. What kind of job is it?"

"Pretty routine break & entry. Come here and I'll show you …" he swiveled his chair and started pulling up files as he began to fill her in on the details of the job. "I got word about some weapons shipments going down. Things are heating up between a couple of the sector gangs. Word on the street is that it might erupt into a full out street war if they can get their hands on enough firepower."

"Why would the Sector cops allow that?" Max asked curiously.

"They'd be happy to sit back and let them kill each other off. Then they go in and arrest anyone left standing. Maximum gain with minimum effort on their part. The trouble is, with the type and scale of weapons we're looking at here, a lot of innocent bystanders would end up dead. Do you remember the bloodbath that happened here in 2017?"

"I wasn't in Seattle in 2017."

Logan looked at her, but she didn't expand on her statement. "Two gangs, the Vipers and the Blades went at it full force. You name the weapon, short of nukes, and they probably had it. They decimated each other, but 300 plus civilians were killed in the crossfire. I'm talking casualty lists that included women, children and babies. Word was that the Sector cops were actually supplying some of the weapons to the gangs. This looks to be a repeat, unless someone does something to stop it."

"And that someone wouldn't happen to be Eyes Only?" Max looked at him in amusement.

"With the help of his trusty sidekick. You in?" He grinned at her, confident of her answer.

"How can I refuse when you put it that way? What am I doing?"

"There's going to be a meeting between one of the gangs and their weapons dealer in the next few days. I need you to plant some surveillance gear, so we can find out when and where the stuff will be coming in. Not to mention who the supplier is."

"What about the other gang's supplier?"

"I have a feeling it's the same player dealing to both sides. Anything for a buck. Anyway, there aren't too many players out there who can provide this kind of equipment." He handed a printout to Max.

She scanned it and let out a whistle. "You weren't kidding when you said heavy duty, Logan. This is military grade hardware. You could equip a small strike force with this gear. Grenade launchers and plastique? What gives with those?"

"I told you it was a blood bath last time, Max. These guys will take out the surrounding blocks full of civilians in order to get to each other's cribs. They don't give a damn who gets caught in the crossfire, so long as they get each other."

Max's pager beeped insistently. She rolled her eyes. "There's my leash. I better go deliver some packages for Normal before he blows a gasket."

Logan smiled at her. "Call me later."

Max started to leave, but halfway out of the room she stopped. She turned and walked back to Logan and leaned over to give him a quick, hard kiss. When she stood up, a look of pleased surprise was in his eyes. "Hold that thought until tomorrow night," she told him and then she was gone.

Logan turned back to his computers, but he was smiling as he did.

**End of Chapter One**


	3. Chapter Two

**The Puppetmasters by Star24**

**Disclaimer: Dark Angel and its characters are property of Twentieth Century Fox and James Cameron and Charles Eglee. This original story is property and copyright 2003 Star24.**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Chapter Two**

**Jam Pony, that evening**

Sketchy was in rare form as he held forth to Max, Original Cindy and Herbal at CRASH that evening. "I'm telling you guys, Celine is incredible and amazing and drop dead gorgeous, and she is madly in love with me," he bragged over his beer.

"Yeah right." Original Cindy rolled her eyes. "So where is this goddess among women tonight, fool? Why ain't she here with you?"

"She hadda work tonight or I wouldn't be here."

Max snorted into her beer and her eyes met Original Cindy's. "So are we ever gonna meet her, Sketch?" she inquired mildly.

"Of course you are. Just gotta wait until she has a night off. She tends bar over in Sector Eight."

"So why ain't you hangin' all over her over there?" OC asked.

"Men aren't allowed as customers. Women only."

Max and Original Cindy burst out laughing as the import of Sketchy's words hit them.

"In other words, she tends at a male strip joint? Oh, man." Max was amused.

Sketchy glared at them. "What's wrong with that? She pulls down some nice bucks. Says the girls who come in are always slippin' her tips to give notes to the dancers backstage for them. It's not like she's interested in any of the talent. She says she wants someone more high class, someone who's got a plan for their life."

"You mean you gotta plan other than hangin' here and getting' your drink on every night?" Original Cindy asked in disbelief.

"Excuse me Sketchy, but did I hear the words high class in there?" Max almost choked on her beer.

"I'm pursuing career goals in my life." Sketchy said indignantly. "Wait and see."

Max shrugged and looked at Cindy. "No sense in arguin' with him." She glanced at his empty glass meaningfully. 

Sketchy stood up. "I'm gonna go find a game of pool and some other more _congenial _company."

"Whatever." Original Cindy shrugged as he stalked off, clearly miffed at the two of them.

Herbal rose to follow Sketchy, "Jah says our Sketchy is in need of some spiritual wisdom." Max and Original Cindy just shrugged and watched him follow after Sketchy.

"Methinks our Herbal is in need of some spiritual wisdom as well." Max commented making a gesture of dragging on a joint. "You think this girl of Sketchy's really exists?" she asked Original Cindy.

"She exists," Cindy said slowly. "Just not sure what her game is with him."

"So long as I don't have to pick up the pieces again when he gets himself into trouble." Max shrugged.

"Boo, you know you will. You gotta soft spot for the fool, just like me."

Max smiled, "Yeah." She sipped her beer and then looked at Cindy. "So tell me about this new squeeze of yours. I blew off Logan tonight just to hear about her, so spill girlfriend."

Original Cindy was quiet for a minute. "She's…special. Lina's hot and all but it's more than that. There's this vibe I feel when I'm around her. I ain't felt anything like it since …" She stopped and was silent.

"Diamond?" Max asked gently.

"Yeah, since Diamond." Original Cindy looked at Max. "Thing is, boo it kinda makes me nervous. I wanna move ahead with her but…"

"…you're afraid of what might happen at the same time." Max supplied thoughtfully.

"It's a commitment I don't know if I can make right now…"  
  
"but if you don't, the moment might slip away and you'll always wonder and regret that you didn't …" Max paused. 

"take the chance." Original Cindy finished off. They looked at each other in complete understanding. Original Cindy reached over and laid her hand on Max's. "How're things with you and Logan?"

"We gotta talk." Max said ruefully. 

"You mean you haven't done that yet?" 

"It hasn't been the right time. This last week has been... a zoo" Max raised her hands, palms up.

Original Cindy gave her a hard look. "You remember what Original Cindy told you before about steppin' to the real, boo? It still applies. 'Sides you already put that boy through enough hell. He deserves better than you playin' anymore head games with him."

Max sighed. "I know. I'm workin' on it. Thing is I hadda do some house cleaning first. I want a clear head before we…"

"Get down to it?" Original Cindy asked bluntly. "Knock boots? Do some gong bangin'? Max, it ain't your head that needs to be clear for that. It's your heart. If you haven't got the feelings there for him, then you gotta cut him loose. It ain't fair to him."

Max was silent caught off guard by Original Cindy's sudden harsh assessment. "Is that what you think? You think I'm using him?"

"Max, you know you're a sistah to me. But Original Cindy saw Logan when you were gone. Thinking you were dead like to killed him. You gotta know that that boy is crazy in love with you. If you got the same feelings for him you need to let him know. If you can't tell him, then maybe you _are_ usin' him. Original Cindy ain't inside your head to know the truth of the matter."

"I'm not using him it's just…complicated is all." Max said, so softly that Original Cindy almost didn't hear. Just then Sketchy returned to the table with Herbal in tow, and talk turned to more general complaints about Normal and their jobs at Jam Pony.

**An ****Office****Building**** in Sector Eight, Later that night**

Max stood in the back alley of an old office building, burglary tool in hand. She quietly worked it into the crack of the doorframe of the back entrance, and within seconds she was easing the flat metal door open. She slipped the tool back into one of her cat suit pockets, and checked another pocket to be sure she had the mics she needed to complete her job.

Satisfied, she slipped into the building, a black shadow among many shadows. She located the building stairwell and ran lightly up the steps to the third floor. Then she counted doorways to the one Logan had said would be the meeting place. Everything was dark and quiet. 

Max quickly opened the door using another of her burglar's tools, and found herself in a large plush conference room. She did a quick surveillance of the room to determine where best to position the mics. It took her less than ten minutes to put them in place. 

"Logan?" she whispered into her comm link. "Do you read me?"

"Got you, Max," his voice sounded husky in her ear.

"Mics are in place. Ready to run a quick sound check?"

"Go for it." 

Max pulled the comm away from her throat, cupping her hand around the tiny mike so that it wouldn't pick up her words, then spoke in a normal voice. "Ears are in place – are they listening and hearing?"

Logan chuckled, "Loud and clear. Call it a night and get out of there now."

Max was already out in the hallway, "Ten steps ahead of you."

"Call me when you get home," Logan said in her ear.

"Logan, I'm a big girl. Anyway I might spend some Needle time first." She was on her way down the stairway.

"Call me anyway. I didn't give you that cell phone for nothing."

She laughed at his insistence. "Just don't be all cranky at me tomorrow because I disturbed your beauty sleep." She peered out into the alley. All was dark and quiet.

"Where's the fun in that?" he teased back. 

Max was on her bike, speeding away from the building. "I'm signing off of this thing now, Logan. Gotta watch my driving, even though having you in my head is kind of cool."

He laughed softly. "You're always in mine, Max. Call me." With that he broke the connection, leaving Max smiling to herself at his words as she sped through the dark streets. 

* * * * 

A few blocks from the building she leaned into a turn and found herself on a more populated street. A club was just letting out and the block ahead was full of milling females. Max slowed to avoid hitting a few who had wandered into the middle of the street, obviously the worse for drink. When she did she spotted a familiar lanky figure standing near the club doorway. 

Curious as to what Sketchy was doing, she pulled her bike to the curb and stopped. She watched for a moment to see Sketchy joined by a statuesque blonde. The woman walked under the flickering neon light of the club's sign, and Max caught a glimpse of her face. She whistled to herself. The girl was not Sketchy's usual. In fact if asked, Max would have said that she was way out of his league. She watched as the girl smiled up at him, and then wrapped her arm around his waist as the two walked away. With a shrug Max went on her own way, thinking about what she was going to tell Original Cindy about Sketchy's new squeeze.

**End of Chapter Two**


	4. Chapter Three

**The Puppetmasters by Star24**

**Disclaimer: Dark Angel and its characters are property of Twentieth Century Fox and James Cameron and Charles Eglee. This original story is property and copyright 2003 Star24.**

**____________________________**

**Chapter Three**

**Fogle****Towers****, lunchtime the next day**

Logan wheeled himself out of his shower and headed over to get dressed. He hesitated for a moment, and then donned the exo-skeleton before pulling on a pair of cargo pants. Max had taken to dropping by for lunch in the last week. He knew it was vanity on his part, but he liked being out of the chair when she was around him. 

When he walked out of his room, Bling was just finishing packing up his gear.

"Good session today, Logan," Bling praised him. He glanced at where the exo was visible over Logan's boots. "I wasn't too sure about that thing when you got it, but it actually seems to be helping your muscle tone. Guess it gives you some additional forced exercises. Just be careful that you don't overdo it now that Max is back."

Logan shrugged. "Am I that obvious?" he asked Bling ruefully.

"I noticed that you seem to be wearing it a bit more regularly is all. Man, you should know that she doesn't care about the chair. Even I can see that. See you in two days."

"Sure. Thanks, Bling."  Logan headed to the kitchen to make some lunch. He had just filled his hands with food from the refrigerator, and was about to turn to place it on the island, when a small pair of hands covered his eyes from behind.

"Guess who?"

"Umm…can't be the cleaning lady, she comes on Thursdays." He pretended to ponder. "Not Mrs. Moreno, she couldn't reach. Definitely not Bling." 

He heard a snort and the hands dropped away. He turned and smiled as he saw Max standing there with her hands on her hips. "Max. What a surprise."

"Yeah, well if you can't tell me from the cleaning lady and Mrs. Moreno, not to mention Bling, maybe I oughta go spend my lunch hour elsewhere," she threatened with mock anger.

Logan laughed, "And miss out on a Cale culinary miracle?"

Max looked over at what he had placed on the counter. "Logan, I hate to break it to you, but tuna sandwiches don't exactly qualify as miraculous in my book."

"Ah, but they do when I make them." He winked at her. "Get some plates while I work my magic."

* * * * * * 

"Logan, I didn't think you could do it but you proved me wrong. Best tuna sandwiches this girl ever had." Max stood up from the table. She sighed as she looked out at the ever present Seattle drizzle. "I really, really don't want to go out in this. Nothing I hate worse than riding around in the wet."

Logan laughed at her, "Your feline DNA coming out? If you hate rain so much, Seattle wasn't exactly the best place for you to pick to settle."

"I had my reasons." Max said. "Anyway, if I didn't come here, I never would have met a certain underground cyber journalist and then where would this broken world be?"

"Even worse off than it already is." Logan said seriously. Max looked at him at a loss for words. She'd expected some flip answer back from him in the manner of their usual banter. Before she could respond, there was a soft chiming from his computer room and Logan turned away from her.

"That sound means an important email's coming in. You want to see what it is? It could have something to do with what we're working on." He was already in the computer room before he finished his sentence.

Max shrugged and followed him, "Spares me from a few minutes in the rain, why not?"

Logan was seated at his Mac when she entered the room and stood behind him.

"Nope, not this investigation. Sorry to hold you up." His tone was suddenly a bit too offhand and dismissive.

Max could see that it was a video file and she wondered why Logan seemed to be hesitating in opening it. "It's important you said. Maybe I can help out with this one as well. Open it," she urged him.

"Don't you need to get back to work?" Logan hedged.

"Logan. Open the file." Her suspicions were in full force. He clearly didn't want her to see whatever was in that file.

He sighed and swiveled his chair to face her. "You're not going to like it."

"You're still investigating Manticore aren't you?" she accused. "Damn it Logan, they're dangerous. Do you like poking sticks at rattlesnakes?"

He stared back at her stubbornly. "I like picking my own time and place for my battles, not sticking my head in the sand and pretending they aren't out there gunning for me, just because I don't see them." 

Max had had enough and she reached over his shoulder and hit a few keys, causing the file to begin to download and open. Logan looked at her, but made no moves to stop it. 

The file took a few moments to buffer and then a picture appeared on the monitor, filling the screen. It appeared to be an amateur video, shot at night in a city that was clearly not Seattle. A building came into focus. It was well lit and people in formal wear were streaming down the steps. The sounds of laughter and conversation and car engines were apparent. Limousines were parked at the curb waiting to pick up riders. The camera panned in an arc, sweeping from the lighted building, moving down the block and then across the street to focus on the darkened buildings that faced the area of light and activity.

It suddenly halted and zoomed in on a particularly shadowed doorway. For a second there appeared to be a flicker of motion. Then there was a small flash. At the same time there were sudden shouts, and the camera swung wildly back to the steps across the street in a dizzying pan. A group of people was gathered in a knot around someone on the ground and men in dark suits were beginning to run across the street. Shouted commands could be heard. The video went dark.

Logan thought he heard a soft exclamation from Max, and he turned to see what had caught her attention. Instead he saw an empty room and he heard the soft sound of his door closing.  He frowned for a minute and then shrugged. She must have decided the video was innocuous and taken off back to work. Typical Max.  It was just as well.  He was sure he'd be hearing more from her about his determination to continue after Manticore, but he'd deal with that subject when he had to.

He decided he might as well see what he could do with the video file. The quality was poor -- dark and grainy -- and he doubted even he would be able to enhance it enough to see who it was in that doorway, but he supposed it was worth a try. He still had no solid leads on the San Francisco assassination, even though he was almost positive it was linked back to Manticore.

**Jam Pony, that afternoon**

"Hot run, 563 Clemson," Normal sang out as Max entered from her latest run.  She sighed and started to head over to grab the package, but Original Cindy stopped her and pulled her over to the lockers. She noticed that Max looked disturbed about something, and was about to quiz her when Normal intervened.

"Hey, hot run missy." Normal glared at the two of them. "Bip, bip, bip. Now."

"Missy is on a break. She been on the run for you all day." Original Cindy stared him down. "Or you want Original Cindy to give a quick call to that workplace conditions inspector was in here last week askin' if we getting' our legal breaks and such? I got his number."

Normal glared at her. "So now you're a street corner lawyer? You better watch your step or you'll be on that street and out of here." He started to say more, but one of his dispatchers handed him a phone. His tone changed as he spoke to what was obviously a customer, "Jam Pony X-Press. Always on time. How can I help you..."

Max looked at Cindy from her seat on the bench in front of the lockers. "Thanks, boo."

"Not a problem. You needed a break. 'Sides Clemson is not a healthy place to be these days. Normal has no business takin' deliveries there right now."

"What's goin' down that's worse than usual in the hood?" Max asked her curiously.

"Sugah, the word on the street is that they are fixin' to have the gang war to end all gang wars any day now. Gonna make the normality of things there look like kiddies playing ring around the rosy. Even you ain't immune to bullets, and anyone down there stands to get caught in the crossfire."

"Oh." Max said. She realized that the Clemson Street gangs must be the ones Logan was concerned about.

"Oh?" Original Cindy looked at her curiously.

"Logan's been workin' on a story about something like that. I didn't make the connection to Clemson though." Max said vaguely.

"Logan is? Or someone else?" Original Cindy gave Max a hard stare. "Like a certain pirate cyber journalistic do-gooder?"

Caught off guard, Max just stared at Cindy. 

"Max. You think Original Cindy can't add two plus two and come up with four? She was there last week remember? Now there ain't one logical reason that she can come up with for Logan Cale to be on the black helicopter dudes' top ten hit list. Not unless there's more to the boy than meets the _eyes_."

"Shush." Max looked around in a panic. She was relieved to see that no one was in earshot.

"Boo, his secret's safe with me. Just like yours is. Original Cindy got both of your backs."

Max looked at her and smiled wanly. "Thanks, OC."

"Max, are you okay?" Cindy started to ask her. 

"Break time is now officially up." Normal stood in front of them, tapping his watch. "The _legally required ten minutes has passed." He shoved packages at both of them._

Original Cindy checked out the addresses, and then shoved one into her back pack and gave the other to Max. "Let's go, before Simon Legree here decides on some new form of torture for his long sufferin' loyal employees."

Normal turned to harass several other messengers who were trying to grab a break from the weather.  The two girls wheeled their bikes out into the drizzle and headed off on their runs.

**End of Chapter Three**


	5. Chapter Four

**The Puppetmasters by Star24**

**Disclaimer: Dark Angel and it's characters are property and copyright Twentieth Century Fox and James Cameron and Charles Eglee. This original story is copyright Star24 2003**

**_______________________________________**

**Chapter Four**

**Max's Crib, that night**

Max sat staring silently out at the night. The afternoon's drizzle had turned into a downpour and the rain ran in silent streams down her windows…

_It was dark and cool on the __San Francisco__ rooftops. High above the city, she made her way to the building she had been instructed to go to. The door leading onto the roof was unlocked and she slipped inside and down the stairs. When she reached the bottom, she let herself out into the alley that ran alongside of the building.  A dark shadow, she made her way to the front of the building and found the dark alcove she had been told would be there. _

_"X5-452 in position," she whispered into her com unit._

_"Mission is a go."_

_"Acknowledged."_

_Max reached into the backpack slung over her back and pulled out a sleek rifle. The end bore the distinctive shape of a silencer. She checked that it was loaded and the safety was off, and then looked through the site at the lighted building across the way. Then she settled back to wait._

_She didn't have to wait long. Within moments the doors opened and people spilled out onto the steps. She focused her vision as she searched for the target. It was only seconds before she spotted him. "Target has been identified," she whispered._

_"Proceed with the mission," came the whispered command over her headset._

_"Affirmative.__ I will proceed with termination." She raised the rifle to her shoulder and sighted down its barrel. Pfffft. She squeezed the trigger and a tall, white-haired man slumped to the ground across the way. Not waiting to see anymore, she turned and was gone, into the alleyway and then the building.  She knew he was dead. Her shot had been exactly where she had wanted it.  Within moments she was on the roof of the building, even as men spread out below searching for her._

_She pulled off her hood and let her hair spill free, reveling in the feel of it blowing in the wind and whipping around her face, the ends stinging her cheeks. It reminded her of something. She frowned for a second trying to grab onto the elusive thought, but then shook off the feeling. _

_"__Mission__ accomplished. Target eliminated. I'm returning to base," she spoke into her throat mike. Then she ran to the edge of the roof. She leapt lightly across the gap to the adjoining building and made her way back across the rooftops to her pickup point…_

Max suddenly came back to the present. She realized that her pager was going off, over and over again. She didn't need to check the number to know who it was. She was thirty minutes late for Logan. With a sigh she picked up her phone and dialed his number.

"Hey, Max." his voice came over in her ear. 

"Hey, yourself," she responded.

"I was getting worried when you weren't here and didn't answer my pages."

Max didn't say anything. She was afraid if she did her voice would betray her.

There was a momentary silence. "Max? Is everything okay?" 

She took a deep breath and answered carefully. "Logan, I'm…not feeling too well. Can I take a rain check?" She wanted to kick herself for the catch in her voice. 

"Max what is it? Is it the seizures?" The note of concern in his voice had her hating herself even more than she already did. "It's not one of your…phases…is it?"

"I'm just feelin' kind of punk is all. I'm gonna hit the sack and try to sleep it off."

"Sure." Logan's disappointment was clear. "Do you have tryptophan in case it _is a seizure coming on?"_

"I'm good, Logan."

"Call me in the morning and let me know how you are, okay?"

"Yeah, I will." She hung up the phone before he could say more.  Turning she stared out the window once again, only this time the tears running down her face matched the rain streaks running down the window.

**Fogle****Towers******

Logan hung up the phone with a frown. His first impulse was to head over to Max's and force her to tell him exactly what was wrong. He was almost at the door when he stopped himself.  Pushing Max only had the opposite effect of that intended. He had learned that lesson very well over the time he had known her. 

He didn't think it was the thought of the talk between the two of them, the talk that was long overdue, that was bothering her.  Not from the way she had behaved the previous day and even over lunch that day.  Something had changed between then and now. Something had happened to upset her and Max had retreated back behind those walls that she was so good at erecting. The ones he had thought had been permanently breached by recent events. 

He looked at his watch and decided that he needed to get his mind off of Max and her moods. Maybe not thinking about her would give him the inspiration he needed to know how to deal with her.  With that thought in mind he headed for his computer room. There was plenty of stuff he needed to work on for the weapons investigation. That would easily pass several hours of his time.

**An Apartment in ****Seattle******

Original Cindy stirred and gazed down at the woman lying entwined with her in the rumpled bed.  Her face was soft in sleep, partially covered by her long silky blonde hair, and one arm lay around Original Cindy's waist. 

Cindy reached to push back the hair and the woman's eyes opened. 

She smiled. "Hey, OC."

"Hey, Lina."

"You hungry?" the woman asked. She rolled away from Cindy and sat on the edge of the bed. Reaching to the floor she picked up a robe which she slid into. Then she rose and walked to the doorway of the room. 

"Sure, boo." Original Cindy had pulled on a long t-shirt that reached almost to her knees when she stood up, and she followed the woman to the doorway.  Hand in hand they walked out to the kitchen of the apartment.

**Max's Crib**

Max didn't know how long she had sat looking out at the rain. Once they started, the pictures had crowded unceasingly into her head one after another, creating a kaleidoscope of horrors. She wanted to stop it, to turn it off but she didn't know how. Instead she stared unseeingly into the Seattle darkness and cried silently.

_She was lying in a bed listening to the sound of her heartbeat magnified a hundredfold._

_A blonde woman stood over her a taunting smile on her face. "He was quite a man your brother, Zack. He must've loved you very much to make this sacrifice…and now you've come home to me…"_

_She stood at attention in front of Director Elizabeth Renfro. "__San Francisco__ mission accomplished successfully, ma'am. Target eliminated."_

"_Excellent X5-452. Report to Psyops for further debriefing,_" _the blonde woman instructed her. "__You're going to be my star X5, 452. I knew you had the killer instincts in you, I could see it from the start. _I have another mission for you, this time in ___Seattle__. If you perform as well on that one as you did tonight, you'll be in line for my prize assignment. The one that will take both you and me to the very top." Her voice was chilling in its softness as the woman spoke of missions, which Max knew was code for assassinations. A shiver ran down her spine as she struggled to think why she was bothered by this woman. The reason escaped her and she saluted and left, heading for what had become her virtual home at Manticore…_

_* * * *_

_Max lay on an examining table in the Psyops division of Manticore. She was drowsy from the shot she had received.  The table was elevated so that she was in a semi-reclining position and the room was darkened. A screen in front of her continuously flashed the words DUTY--OBEDIENCE--DISCIPLINE over and over again. Between the word flashes, too fast to be consciously seen, pictures flashed. Pictures of Max aiming and firing an automatic weapon. Pictures of a man falling, bloody and bullet riddled. More pictures of Max firing her weapon. Pictures of a familiar pair of eyes encased in a red, white and blue banner, only the eyes were pierced by bullet holes making them appear to be dead and empty, rather than their usual piercing blue. Pictures of Max being praised and rewarded…_

_The overhead lights came on and the screen went dark. A man wearing a doctor's white coat entered and came to stand over Max. He took out a small light and aimed it into her eyes. Then he took a needle and picked up her unresisting arm. She barely noticed the prick as he plunged the needle into her.  Within moments she was floating in a haze of lights and voices. Then it cleared and Director Renfro was standing next to the man. "Is she ready?"_

_"We've given her the highest dosage we've ever used.  She's in a state of complete suggestibility. Give her your instructions now. Between the psychological conditioning procedures and the drugs, she'll do whatever you tell her to. Nothing will stop her."_

_Director Renfro walked over to her and began to speak_

**End of Chapter Four**


	6. Chapter Five

**The Puppetmasters by Star24**

**Disclaimer: Dark Angel and it's characters are property and copyright Twentieth Century Fox and James Cameron and Charles Eglee. This original story is copyright Star24 2003**

**Chapter Five**

**Fogle****Towers******

Logan was in luck, or so it seemed.  His newest Eyes Only informant, the one who had given him the initial heads up on the weapons deal, had sent him another email.  He set his virus and Trojan scanning programs to work and sat back to wait, impatient to open it.  He wasn't sure yet exactly who "The Lieutenant" was, but the guy came very highly recommended by one of his long established contacts.  Logan was almost positive that he was in the military; he just hadn't figured out which branch yet. It was unusual to find a military man with a conscience in his experience. Most of them were nothing more than thugs, out for what they could skim from the broken country that was the Post-Pulse United States. 

Logan remembered the stories he had grown up hearing. The stories about the brave and heroic soldiers and sailors and marines, who had gone out around the world, full of idealism and enthusiasm, and fought to bring American ideals to those less fortunate. He wondered if those days would ever come again. He sighed. At least it was encouraging that there seemed to be some who still upheld that tradition. 

His computer chimed telling him that the email was safe to open. He leaned forward and began to read.  After he finished he sat back with a frown. 

_The weapons shipments I informed you of are set to go this week. The meeting to make final arrangements will be taking place tomorrow, as originally advised. I have obtained a further indication of where the weapons are coming from. There is a secret branch of the __US__ military that not many are aware of. One of their most active bases is located in the __Pacific Northwest_, in close proximity to ___Seattle__. I cannot obtain many details but I have confirmed that the weapons are definitely originating from there. The operational group involved is extremely dangerous. I wish Eyes Only luck in stopping this operation but I am doubtful if he will be able to. Warn him to tread with extreme caution. I cannot emphasize that strongly enough. Destroy this communiqué and for your own safety, never mention the name I am about to give to you, to anyone other than Eyes Only. The name he is looking for is Manticore. More than that I cannot say. I have taken a great risk saying even that much in this email.  _

_The Lieutenant_

Why in hell would Manticore be supplying guns for two local gangs? It made no sense to him. He sat lost in thought.  Then he pulled up a file and sat staring at it. Max had been adamant that he stop his hacks into the Manticore system. She said the reason she had been sent to kill him was that his previous hacks had been detected and triangulated to Seattle. They hadn't traced his exact location, but she was sure they had been close. 

Logan shrugged. Max wasn't here to stop him. He'd beef up his security first, and then pull one quick hack to see if he could locate some definitive information on the gun deals. Five minutes in and out. If he didn't find what he wanted, he wouldn't hang around to get caught.  Stopping this particular deal wouldn't do much good if Manticore was behind it. They'd simply set up another one. He needed to find out who and why. What Max didn't know wouldn't hurt her. 

**Manticore, Lydecker's Office**

Donald Lydecker was in his office late. He was waiting. He looked at his watch. It shouldn't be long now. Sure enough there was a knock on his door.  The lieutenant who had first come to him with the information on the weapons shipments, entered at his command. 

"Sir. The email was opened and read half an hour ago. You wanted me to inform you."

"Very good. Have a seat." Lydecker's phone rang and he picked it up. "Our visitor has arrived? How long ago? Excellent. Patch me in."

He turned to his computer terminal and sat watching, still speaking on the phone, "No. No trace." He watched in silence, "Open that file to him." He watched a moment longer. "Now wipe all records of the incursion. It never happened. Is that clear? By the way how is your lovely wife these days? In good health? I'm happy to hear that. Can't be too careful about taking care of our loved ones, can we? That will be all."

Lydecker placed the phone back in its cradle and smiled. "Good job Lieutenant. Our friend took the bait. Everything is in place." He reached into a drawer and pulled out a sheaf of papers. "Here." He held them out to the other man.

The lieutenant took them from him. "Are these…?"

"Your officially approved transfer orders. Welcome to my team, Lieutenant Cardoso. I'm sure we'll have a long and beneficial association."

"Yes, sir." 

Lydecker nodded in dismissal and the lieutenant saluted and left. Deck smiled again as he read through the files of the session that had just taken place. He punched a few keys and pulled a mini-disk out of his drive.  Before he closed his computer he wiped the session logs, destroying any traces in the Manticore database of what had just occurred. 

**Fogle****Tower**** next morning**

Logan was up early, working to make sense of the information he had pulled from the Manticore database the night before. He thought he was close to knowing what was going on with the gun running, but he needed confirmation. The only one who was going to be able to give him that was Max. Problem was that she was going to be pissed off, to say the least, when she found out that he had gone back into the Manticore database. He sighed and decided he'd deal with that when he had to. He frowned when he realized that she hadn't called him yet. He was reaching for the phone when he heard his door open.

"Morning, Logan." Bling called out as he let himself into the apartment.  

Logan swiveled from his desk and called out a greeting in return. "In here, Bling."

"Why doesn't that surprise me? You ready for your workout?"

"Just let me shut down this file and I'm with you." Logan shut down his files and dialed Max's cell number. When there was no answer, he frowned and pushed the speed dial code for her pager. At the beeping tone he punched in his number and then hung up the phone.

"I'll go ahead and set up. Head in when you're ready." Bling was already on his way to Logan's workout room to get his equipment ready for their twice weekly routine.

The next hour was spent with Bling pushing Logan to do more and more. He didn't let up until Logan's gray t-shirt was soaked in sweat and droplets were running down his face.

"….and twenty and you're done." Bling released Logan's leg and straightened up.  Logan was lying back on the exercise table and he stayed there, unmoving for a moment as he caught his breath.

"So what's the verdict, oh slave driver?" He asked when he sat up.

"Hard to say. But ever since you had that therapy last year, I've noticed that the muscle atrophy that's usually attendant on paralysis seems to have arrested. I don't know if there was some permanent repair, minimal though it might have been, that actually did happen or if maybe your use of the exoskeleton, which is forcing your muscles to work and to support your body weight, is doing it. Either way it's not a bad thing."

Logan smiled slightly. "Guess that'll have to do for now."

He slid off the table into his waiting wheelchair and wheeled out into the kitchen, followed by Bling. 

Bling opened a lower cabinet and pulled out two glasses while Logan opened the refrigerator and took out a pitcher of juice, which he used to fill up both glasses. There was a moment of silence while they drank.

"So how's Max doing?" Bling asked Logan.

"Max is…Max." Logan sighed. "Sometimes she can be as slippery as an eel. Just when you think you have a handle on her, she slides away and out of your grasp."

"Logan, you know she's crazy about you. But you have to give her some time. She's been through a lot."

"And I haven't?" Logan asked wryly.

"Yeah, but you were here surrounded by friends, even though there were times we all wanted to toss you out of one of those windows of yours. She was alone, isolated, with no one on her side, going through who knows what kind of torture. You can't blame her if it takes some time for her to come back from that."

"I know you're right. But it frustrates me when she pulls back behind those walls of hers."

"Said the master wall builder himself." Bling laughed at the look on Logan's face."Give her time, Logan. She'll come around. She can't move away from you, anymore than you can move away from her." He grew suddenly serious, "Did you ever read those files on the conditioning they put her through at Manticore?" 

Logan shook his head. "I keep meaning to, but I haven't had the time."

"Make time and read them. Man, the fact that you were able to break it down and get through to her should tell you something."

"Yeah, maybe." Logan still looked dissatisfied.

Bling gathered his gear and chuckled. As he headed out the door he sent back a last parting shot. "At least the two of you provide entertainment for those of us who live a mundane and ordinary life. Can't wait to see the fireworks going off when you finally do get it all together. That's gonna be a sight to see…"

Logan sighed and headed for the phone to try Max again.

**Coffee Shop in Sector 5**

Max made her way into the small coffee shop. She wondered why Original Cindy had insisted on meeting here before work. Her roommate had never made it home the night before, which Max figured was just as well given her state of mind. OC would have gotten her secret out of her in two minutes flat or less, and Max wasn't quite ready for anyone to know what she had remembered. 

"Hey, boo."  Original Cindy dropped down at the table across from Max. 

"Hey OC." Max forced a smile. 

Original Cindy took in the dark shadows under Max's eyes and frowned. She looked like she was about to ask a question, but the waitress came over to take her order. "Just a cuppa black." 

Before Cindy could start the inquisition, Max forestalled her. "So what's the dealio? Why the meet before work?"

Original Cindy smiled shyly. "I wanted you to meet someone. And not in that hell hole we call work with all the pryin' eyes around. 'Specially not Normal's."

Max nodded and sipped her coffee. "So where is she?"

"Comin' in the door right now." Original Cindy waved to someone behind Max, and Max swiveled in her chair. When she did, she was glad her back was to Original Cindy. A tall blonde was entering the coffee shop and heading straight for them. The girl was beautiful, with long shining blonde hair and a delicate face. She was also the same girl Max had seen with Sketchy outside of the strip club several nights before. 

**End of Chapter Five**


	7. Chapter Six

**The Puppetmasters by Star24**

**Disclaimer: Dark Angel and it's characters are property and copyright Twentieth Century Fox and James Cameron and Charles Eglee. This original story is copyright Star24 2003**

**Chapter Six**

**Jam Pony, early afternoon**

Original Cindy was taking a break between runs when Sketchy wheeled his bike into Jam Pony.  "Hey, Sketchy. Getcha bones over here," She called to him.

Sketchy complied amiably. "Whassup?"  

"You notice anything strange about Max today?" 

"Such as…?"

"Such as she's been awful quiet. Hasn't said boo to Normal, even when he gave her back to back runs to Sector 10 instead of handin' her both at once."

Sketchy wrinkled his forehead. "She ate lunch here today."

Original Cindy waited for more. "And…? That's significant exactly why, fool ?"

"'Cause it's the first time she's been here for lunch in a week. Which you'd know if you were ever here for lunch anymore." 

"Original Cindy has had her own affairs to tend to. So she hasn't been here all week, she was quiet yesterday afternoon, and she's actin' wack today…" She thought a minute and then shook her head. "Those two had a fight again," she muttered to herself. "Damn, that girl needs a good smackdown."

"What?" Sketchy wanted to know. 

"Nothin' fool. Normal's lookin' for ya." Original Cindy turned in dismissal.

**Street Outside of Jam Pony, late afternoon**

It was quitting time and Max was glad of it. She jumped down off of her bike,preparatory to wheeling it inside of Jam Pony. All she wanted was to clock out and head straight for her favorite thinking place. She needed some time to figure out what she was going to do about the things she had remembered the night before. 

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice the gray-blue Aztek parked on the street until the door opened in front of her, blocking her way.

"You haven't returned my pages all day." Logan said. "Not to mention my calls."

"You wouldn't believe me if I said my batteries had died would you?" Just then her pager went off.  Max looked at it ruefully, as Logan held up his cell phone and regarded her with raised eyebrows. His cell number glowed on her pager display.

"Can we talk a minute?" 

Max sighed. "Just lemme drop off my bike and clock out. K?"

"As long as you promise you won't duck out the back door on me. I don't really feel like climbing all 848 steps to the top of the Space Needle, just to track you down."

Despite her mood, she smiled at how well he knew her. "Promise."

Logan pulled his car door closed and watched her bring her bike inside of Jam Pony. Within minutes she came back out. She opened the passenger door and slid into the car, tossing her backpack into the back seat. Logan made no move to start the car. 

"Are we going somewhere or just sitting here?"

"Up to you. I can talk here as well as anywhere." Logan shrugged.

"If we sit here odds are Original Cindy or Sketchy or Herbal is gonna come up to us sooner or later."

"Fine." Logan started the car and pulled out onto the street. He drove for a few minutes, weaving expertly around the debris and potholes that marked the streets of Seattle. Max waited for him to broach the reason he had tracked her down, but he stayed silent until he finally pulled into a small parking lot that sat next to a derelict waterfront park.  

He stopped the Aztek and turned off the motor but still didn't say anything. Finally he opened his door and climbed out. "Coming?" he asked. Without waiting for an answer, he walked the short distance to the small, trash filled beach. Oily water lapped at the damp sand and gray clouds hung over the bay. The water was choppy and there was a chill breeze. Logan didn't seem to notice as he stood staring out over the water. 

Max came to stand next to him. "I'm sorry about last night," she tried.

Logan sighed. "Max it's not about last night. You said you didn't feel well. You think I can't accept that? It's no big deal."

"So why are you upset with me?"

"I was worried about you all day today. When you didn't call this morning, and then didn't show for lunch, I was afraid last night really was the precursor to a seizure. I thought you might be lying alone in your apartment, sick and seizing. I thought maybe Manticore had figured out you were still alive and had somehow managed to pick you up. I thought maybe the Red series was back in town and had tracked you down.  I finally called Jam Pony and Normal told me you'd been out on runs all day long. How do you think that made me feel?"

"I'm sorry." Max repeated in a small voice. "I didn't think."

Logan stared straight ahead refusing to look at her as he began to speak. "Max, I spent three months believing you were dead. I know what I went through was nothing compared to what they put you through, but it was its own kind of hell. The first week you were gone is a complete blur to me. All I remember is feeling the pain every second of every day. Feeling the pain of knowing that I had lost you, just when it seemed that we had finally found each other. My whole body hurt, even the parts I can't feel anymore. I didn't eat, I didn't sleep, I couldn't even cry. All I could do was sit there and hurt. When you didn't call me and didn't show today, it brought all of that back to me. I know you have scars and you need time to work things out. But so do I. This hasn't been easy for me either."

Max stood there, stricken at the very real pain in Logan's voice and in his words. She reached up and softly placed her hand on his cheek, feeling his scratchy stubble, rough against her palm. "I really am sorry, Logan. I didn't ever stop to think and realize how it must have been for you. You've seemed so down with it all since I came back."

"I am down with it, Max. Mainly because, almost every minute of every day I'm just so damned happy that you're back.  But at the same time I worry about you. I worry that it's all a dream, and that I'm gonna wake up and you'll be gone again. I wish I could say I could just turn that off but I can't."

"Yeah." 

There was silence for a moment as they stood there, but the earlier tension was gone. Max felt more relaxed than she had since seeing the video the day before.  "Logan? You said you know they did things to me there. What if there was something horrible that they made me do while I was there?"

"Is this a hypothetical question, Max?" Logan turned to look down into her eyes.

"I'm not sure." Max met his stare straight on. "What if, Logan?" 

Logan was silent for a moment, and then he said slowly, "I told you that I love you, Max. I meant it. That isn't going to change, no matter what happened to you at Manticore. Believe me."

Max was silent as she stared back at Logan weighing his words and what she saw in his eyes.  "I love you too." she finally said.  A lone tear ran down her cheek.

Logan reached out a finger and caught it. "But?" he said gently.

"But my head is a mess. They did things to me; got inside of me. I need to be positive they're gone. I need to figure out what's real and what isn't before I can…before we…" She was crying again and cursing herself inside for her weakness. 

Logan didn't say anything. Just reached over and pulled her into his arms. She rested her head on his chest as he stroked her back. "It's okay, Max. There's no rush. Figure it out today or tomorrow or next week or even next month. I can wait. Just promise me one thing."

"What?" 

"Don't scare me again like today. I'll work on not worrying so much about you and I'll give you all the space you need, but keep me in the loop okay? Next time I might come bursting into your place with guns blazing," he teased trying to lighten the mood.

Max gave him a watery smile. "I'm still the super hero and you're the sidekick, remember?"

Logan smiled back. "Any way you want it, Max. It's all good with me."

"Thanks, Logan." 

Their eyes met and the feelings flowed between them. After a few moments Logan gave Max one of his crooked smiles. "Now that we have that straight, there was another reason I needed to talk to you today, besides being worried about you."

"The gun running?" Max guessed.

"The lady wins the prize." He sobered, "I got another email from my informant. He gave me a name."

"Why do I know that I'm not going to like this at all?"

"It's Manticore, Max."

**End of Chapter Six**


	8. Chapter Seven

**The Puppetmasters by Star24**

**Disclaimer: Dark Angel and its characters are property and copyright Twentieth Century Fox and James Cameron and Charles Eglee. This original story is copyright Star24 2003**

**Chapter Seven**

**A street in Sector 3, late afternoon**

Original Cindy looked at the address on the package in her hand and at the derelict house in front of her.  They matched. 

_She had been about to leave the café where they had met Max that morning, when Lina had stopped her with a hand on her arm. Max had already gone on ahead, but Original Cindy had lingered for a few extra minutes with Lina._

_"Boo, I hate to ask, but I know you have sector clearances that I don't.  I need to get this package to my sister today. I'd use a messenger service, but I honestly don't have the extra money." Lina said to her hesitantly. _

_"Sugah what's so urgent 'bout this that the regular mail can't handle? Original Cindy gets caught by the Sector Cops using her Jam Pony clearance to deliver a package that ain't officially stamped Jam Pony by __Normal__, they could yank her pass.  Why not let me bring it in for you – maybe get you an employee discount?"_

_"My sister is sick. She needs these meds today. They aren't exactly legal either. A friend of mine gets them from __Canada__. What if your boss finds out? If she doesn't get them she could die." A tear ran down Lina's cheek._

_Original Cindy leaned over and gently kissed her. "Not to worry. Your sistah'll get her meds today."_

_"__Thanks__ _OC.___"__ Lina smiled at her. "I won't ask again. It's just this is an emergency." She handed Original Cindy a small box wrapped in brown paper._

Original Cindy lifted the knocker on the door and rapped sharply. The sound echoed inside of the house. Within moments the door opened a crack and a short weaselly looking man peered out at her. 

"Delivery for Rena Sorenstal." The man reached for the package, but Cindy pulled it back. "You don't look like no Rena to me."

"She's my wife and she's sick in bed. She's waiting for these meds. Took that good for nothin' sister of hers long enough to send 'em."

Something about the man gave Original Cindy the creeps. She hesitated a moment longer, but then handed him the package. He took it and the door slammed in her face.

**Fogle****Towers******

Max straightened from reading the files displayed on Logan's monitor. Her brow was wrinkled.  "It looks like you're right."

"Aren't I always?"

"Your informant sent you all of these files?"

She was answered by silence. 

Max swiveled the desk chair to face Logan. "You hacked Manticore again, didn't you? God damn it, Logan. Do you want to turn around one day and have a Manticore assassin blow you away from inside your own front door?"  Her eyes blazed her anger and worry at him.

"I was in and out in less than five minutes, Max. Even Manticore couldn't triangulate my location in that time."

"Logan, you don't _know _what they are capable of." 

"My turn to say I'm sorry?" he reminded her of earlier.

"Logan…oh forget it. I can't even ask you not to do it again can I?" Her shoulders slumped in frustration.

Logan shrugged. "No one ever said saving the world was a safe job."

"No one ever said you had to be a damn fool either."

The two stared at each other in a silent battle of wills. Finally Logan gave in. "What if I promise I won't do it again unless you know about it. How's that?"

"I suppose it's the best I'm going to get from you." 

He smiled at her. "It's more than anyone else would get. So what do you think? Who's the principal player in this thing?"

"It's Renfro for sure. I recognize the names of her personal assistants. They can't even blow their noses without her permission. She's the one who's pulling the strings."

"Why? Why does a director of Manticore want to get involved in a turf war between two local gangs? That's what I don't get."

Max gave him a funny look. "You're slipping, Logan." When he didn't say anything she added. "What you taught me. Follow the money."

"You mean…?"

"Manticore doesn't exactly provide for a cushy retirement plan. From what I've seen it's more along the lines of 'pickyour coffin color'. A few move up, but the smart ones get out while they can. Renfro is setting up her nest egg. Maybe there's something that she knows is coming down, or maybe she just believes in looking out for number one."

"How do we stop it? If I do a hack on Renfro, everybody just scratches their heads and says, 'Huh'. I was looking for a local player."

"There still has to be one. She wouldn't take the chance of dealing direct with the gangs. They're loose cannons. Too difficult to control and too much risk of exposure. There's gotta be some local honcho sharing the wealth." Max was thinking out loud.

"There's one way to find out." Logan looked at Max and she nodded. 

"We need video of the meet not just audio." She sighed. "I have to go home and change first."

"Let me get the gear, and I'll drive you."  Logan was opening drawers and rifling through them, pulling out equipment as he spoke. Max looked around and grabbed a black backpack. She dumped out its contents and started filling it with the stuff Logan was gathering. 

**Alley in Sector Eight**

Logan parked the Aztek in an alley half a block down from the office building where the meet was to take place. He looked over at Max who was dressed in her cat suit.  

"Got the comm set?" he asked her.

"All set." He heard simultaneously, from the comm in his ear and directly from her.  

"Do you have the mini camera and the link for it?"

Max looked at him. "Logan I have it all and I know what to do with it. It's what I was made for, remember?" 

Despite the situation, Logan smiled at the unintentional double entendre in her words. 

"What?" Max looked at him suspiciously, then she caught on. She reached over and smacked him lightly on the arm. "Sometimes I think Original Cindy is right about men and dogs."

Logan grinned at her, but then he sobered. "Just be careful, Max. If you don't come out of there within ten minutes of the end of the meet, I'm coming in after you."

She gave him a level stare, "Guns blazing I suppose?"

"You better believe it." His tone of voice and the look in his eyes made it clear he was dead serious. 

"I'm on it. It's showtime." She opened her door and vanished into the night, a black shadow among the other nighttime Seattle shadows. Logan opened his laptop and began to check the video links to the camera Max was carrying. All he could do now was wait for her to do her part. 

**End of Chapter Seven**


	9. Chapter Eight

**The Puppetmasters by Star24**

**Disclaimer: Dark Angel and its characters are property and copyright Twentieth Century Fox and James Cameron and Charles Eglee. This original story is copyright Star24 2003**

**Chapter Eight**

**Office****Building**** Sector 8**

Max made her way to the office building with no problems. From the outside the building appeared deserted, just as it had been on her last visit. She let herself in the back entrance and silently slipped up the dark stairs.  She moved with caution as she drew closer to the floor on which the meeting was taking place but all was quiet. 

"Logan, has anyone arrived for the meeting yet?" she whispered into her comm.

"No signs of anyone. You should be clear to go in and get ready for them."

"I'm on it." Max proceeded up the stairs to the floor above the one where the meeting was to happen. Once there, she quietly moved into the darkened hallway and began looking up and searching the ceiling.  Within seconds she found what she was looking for. She jumped in the air, grasped, and pulled open an air conditioning vent panel. When the panel was swinging open above her, hanging from one side, she leapt once more, into the vent itself this time. Then she pulled it closed behind her. 

"Which way is down, Logan?" she whispered to her partner.

"Head east and you should see a duct branching off to your left. Follow that one and it will head down to the floor below. Once you get there you need to go back west and look for the third duct on your right. Got it?"

"Sure. Just follow the yellow brick road and I find the wizard and his crew."

"More like the gathering of the wicked warlocks." Logan chuckled in her ear.  "Once you're above the meeting room you should be able to find a grating that will allow you to film our friends."

"Gotcha."

Max found the downward sloping duct with no problem and was almost to the meeting room when Logan whispered in her ear. "The party is starting."

"Almost there."

"Max…"

"I know, be careful." She teased him.  She spotted a shaft of light shining up through a grating ahead and her enhanced hearing picked up voices.  Before she proceeded any further, she pulled the tiny video camera from her belt pack and screwed on the miniscule tube that would extend the camera's eye down through an opening in the grating. "Logan, camera check." she whispered pointing the eye at herself and pressing the on button.

"Very nice, but not what we need to see." His voice came back to her. "Eye in the sky is a go, Max."

"Out. Going to radio silence now. Hearing but not talking."  Careful not to make any sounds she crawled forward to where she could drop the tiny eye through a grate opening and waited tensely. "Swing it a bit to the left, Max" Logan directed. "Okay almost there, just a fraction more…perfect. Hold it there."

For the next two hours Max held the camera in place, occasionally adjusting it left or right at Logan's instructions in her ear.  Her muscles were beginning to cramp when thankfully, she heard the meeting breaking up.  "Max, shut down the camera and come on home." Logan instructed. 

"On my way." She whispered as she began to back out of the duct. She was careful not to make a noise that those below might hear.  It seemed an eternity, but she finally reached the floor above and the grating she had used to enter the duct system.  She poked her head down and quickly drew it back up.  A guard was standing at the entrance to the stairwell.  He hadn't spotted her in the darkness, but she was glad she hadn't simply dropped down.  

"Logan. Company on my exit floor. I need an alternative route." She whispered.

There was silence for a moment. "Damn. According to the building security cams they've got a guard posted on every floor."

"This girl wants to go home and soak in a nice hot tub so I'm not waitin' around all night for them to leave. You got what you needed right? All downloaded?"

"Yes, but….Max…wait…"

But Max had already swung down from the duct.  The guard had his back to her so she silently made her way to where he was standing guarding the stairwell.  Pulling out the camera she aimed it at him, and then tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned in surprise, and Max pressed the button for the built in strobe. "Smile, you're on Candid Camera." 

The flash went off, blinding the guard momentarily, and Max slipped past. He grabbed at her as she went by, managing to grasp her shoulder, but she wrenched it free and flew down the stairs as he pulled out his gun and fired wildly, still blinded by the flash.

"Max, are you okay?' Logan sounded in her ear.

"I don't think he wanted to have his picture taken." She quipped back to Logan, not breaking her stride.

"If you aren't out of there in eight minutes, I'm coming in after you."

She made it down to the second floor. Ahead on the bottom level she spotted two guards waiting with their weapons pointed up the stairs.  Instead of taking the steps she vaulted onto the railing of the landing and then dropped down directly onto one of them.  She landed on his shoulders and locked her legs around his neck, choking him. He dropped his gun and brought his hands up to try to pry her legs off. His partner turned with his gun at the ready but before he could fire, Max grabbed an overhead pipe. She swung off the first thug, shoving him forward, just as the second one fired his gun.  His partner dropped to the floor.

Before he could aim at Max a second time, she swung hard from the pipe, catching him in the face with both feet.  He let out a scream, dropping his gun and clutching his face. Blood spurted from his broken nose. Max dropped to the floor and quickly disposed of him, sending him unconscious, to join his dead partner.

"Sorry, boys. My mother always told me not to play with guns. Gotta jet now." 

More guards were coming down the stairs but Max was already out the door. By the time they reached it and looked outside the alley was empty.

Half a block away Max opened the door of the Aztek and slid inside.  "Honey, I'm home. Did ya miss me?" she said to Logan with a grin.

He looked at his watch. "You believe in cutting it close." Without waiting for an answer, he pulled the Aztek forward heading for the end of the alley that opened on the next block from the target building.

She reached over and grabbed his wrist to check his watch. "Hey, I made it with 20 seconds to spare."

The car had reached the street and Logan stopped it for a minute, checking to be sure that the street was quiet. It was deserted, so he reached over and pulled Max to him.  Leaning down he kissed her quickly, and then he let her go as he pulled the car out onto the empty street.

"And that was?" she asked.

"Your welcome home kiss. What my mom always did for my dad when he walked in from a rough day at work."

Max smiled at him, energized by the mission and the exhilaration of the fight.  At the same time, her muscles were screaming at her after her long enforced wait over the meeting room.

"Want to come back with me for a while?" Logan was asking.

"I'd love to, but I think I'm gonna take a rain check. Catch up on some sleep."

A quick look of disappointment crossed his face. "I still owe you dinner."

"Tomorrow?" she asked. "I promise I won't bail on you this time."

"Too long but it'll have to do." 

Max relaxed back against the seat as Logan headed the Aztek to her crib.

**Max's Crib**

Max let herself in quietly, and started to head for her bathroom. She was tired and sore and she wanted nothing more than a long, hot soak. During her enforced absence, Logan had helped Original Cindy locate another hot water heater and had it installed for her.  A small luxury that Max certainly appreciated at that moment.

She was just about to enter her room, when a voice spoke from the darkened living room. "'Bout time you showed up here. You better tell me that you made up with that boy of yours or Original Cindy's gonna have to be putting the smackdown on you."

A light came on, and Max stared at Original Cindy who was sitting on their battered couch with her legs curled underneath her. 

"What?" Max took a moment to process what Cindy had just said to her. "We aren't fighting. Why did you think we were?"

"When my boo shows up with dark shadows under her eyes, skips lunch at her own personal private café in favor of stale sandwiches at Jam Pony, and lets Normal get away with murder what's a girl to think? Somethin' was goin' down with you yesterday and earlier today. If it wasn't a fight with Logan, what was it?" 

Max sighed. Original Cindy wasn't going to let her off easily. "I…dunno. It's just that sometimes my head gets spun from the stuff they did to me there. You know, nightmares and stuff like that." She kept it deliberately vague. 

Cindy looked at her suspiciously, "Max, you swear to me that you ain't playin' more games with Logan? 'Cause I already gave you my feelin's about that."

"I just came from doin' some stuff for him. He dropped me off here." Max answered honestly. "Anyway we talked some today."

A smile crossed Original Cindy's face and she got up and hugged Max. "Sugah, I told you that's all you needed to do. So it's all good now, right?" 

Max was glad Original Cindy couldn't see her face as she answered. "Yeah, it's all good." Her mind flashed back to the video Logan had of San Francisco, and a chill ran down her spine. "Hey, I need some hot tea. We got any real tea bags?"

"Boo, we even got some flavored ones. Pick your poison." Cindy walked around the counter that divided the small kitchen from their living room and pulled down a glass jar from one of the cabinets.  A small slip of paper fluttered off of the counter as she passed by and Max leaned down to pick it up. 

"This looks like a delivery address – is it yours?" she asked curiously. 

Cindy walked over and took the paper from Max's hand. "It's nothin'." 

Max shot her a look but didn't say anymore. "How's Lina, and how come you aren't with her tonight?"

"She had to work. What flava you want?" She held out the tea bags to Max.

"Where does she work?" Max absently pulled a bag from the jar and dropped it into her cup.

"She does the night shift on the reception desk at Metro Medical three nights a week."

"How long's she been there?"

"Coupla years I think."

Max frowned. She was familiar with the Metro Medical night staff from Logan's stay there after his last operation. She had joked with the receptionist there almost every night during the week he had been confined. It hadn't been Lina. She also knew the club Lina worked was closed that night, since she and Logan had driven by on their way home.

"Did you hit CRASH tonight with Sketchy and Herbal?"

"Yeah they were there. Sketchy's squeeze had to work as well."

Curiouser and curiouser. 

Max decided she was going to take a run by that address on the paper tomorrow. Something didn't smell right. Other than the fact that the girl was playin' two of her friends, which stank enough in it's own right. The tea was ready and she settled in with a hot cup as OC began to chatter about Lina and their weekend plans.

**End of Chapter Eight**


	10. Chapter Nine

**The Puppetmasters by Star24**

**Disclaimer: Dark Angel and its characters are property and copyright Twentieth Century Fox and James Cameron and Charles Eglee. This original story is copyright Star24 2003**

**Chapter Nine**

**Fogle****Towers******

Logan wished that Max had come back with him after the meet, but she had seemed tired and drained so he hadn't pushed it. He figured they had made some kind of progress that afternoon, even though he knew there was something she still wasn't telling him. 

He downloaded the video footage into his mainframe and began to put together a preliminary hack. He had his local honcho all right, Max had been right about that. Councilman Raymond Barnes. This video would end his political career, and put a stop to the gang wars, at least for now. But he still needed to figure out what to do about Renfro.  

According to Max, the woman was pure poison, and she'd only come up with something new when the gun running was ended. Not to mention that he had his own personal reasons for wanting to take her down. He had finally made time to read the Manticore files on Max's conditioning, and they had filled him with a black anger. The files made it clear that Renfro had been the one who was ultimately responsible for the things that had been done to Max at Manticore. Logan had made a promise to himself that he was going to make sure she paid.

He was about to call it a night and get some sleep, when he noticed two flashing icons on his screen. One was an email alert and he clicked on it. He had two waiting messages. He smiled when he saw who the first was from. As he began to read, the smile faded.

_Logan__,_

_I just got wind of something more than a little disturbing. Seems that dear ole Deck has resurfaced. That isn't surprising, but his location is. From what I hear, and my source is a reliable one, he's back at Manticore. And not in a cell.  Full restoration of rank and privileges. I don't know what his game is or what's going down, but you better watch your back. And Max's as well. I've warned the others already.  Give my sister a hug and tell her that if she doesn't behave and treat you right, I'm coming back to kick her ass. _

_Luv__ ya,_

_Syl_

"That puts a different picture on things," he said, thinking out loud.

He clicked on the second email. This one was from The Lieutenant.

_I have obtained more information. If Eyes Only can put together hard evidence of where the weapons are going, I have an address it can be sent to. The recipient is in a position to do something about the party responsible for the shipments…_

This was followed by an encrypted email address. Logan smiled grimly as the pieces all fell into place.  "I just _bet_ the recipient is chomping at the bit for the evidence. Deck, since your goal happens to mesh with mine, you're going to get your evidence. This time."

He set to work compressing the video file he and Max had obtained that night. Along with it he included the weapons list he had shown Max and additional information he had collected on the weapons deal. When he was satisfied with his work, he punched in a series of commands and watched as the files were sent off to the email address The Lieutenant had supplied. He had made sure his email went through a series of anonymous routers that reached around the globe, since it was possible someone besides Lydecker might see the email as it made its way through the Manticore system. No sense in leaving a trail back to Seattle for someone else there to pick up on. 

As soon as he was sure the email was safely away, he clicked on the second icon. It was a new video enhancement program that he was trying out on the San Francisco file. The process was finally complete. He yawned and hesitated, realizing how tired he really was, but then he shrugged and opened up the enhanced file.

The picture was amazingly improved from the version he had viewed with Max. Logan wasn't interested in the shots of the San Francisco Opera House, so he fast forwarded to the video of the building across the street. The program had lightened and enhanced the picture enough so that a figure was clearly visible in the alcove. Logan watched as the camera zoomed in on it. He let out an exclamation as the figure brought the rifle up to its face and fired it. He stopped the video, typed in some commands and went back and watched it again, and then one more time again. 

Finally he sat back with a stricken look on his face. Despite the black hood, he would know those eyes and that mouth anywhere, not to mention the way the figure moved. The shooter hadn't been Brin, as he had suspected. It was Max. 

**A street in Sector 3, the next afternoon**

Max stopped her bike across the street from the address she had memorized the night before. The one on Cindy's slip of paper.  She pulled out a package and pretended to be checking the address, all the while scanning the neighborhood. It was a dreary place, run down and decrepit.  Down the block, a bum slept leaning against a lamp post, a sheet of newspaper over his face.  A few grimy urchins played in an empty lot, and on the corners drug deals were going down.  Max waited. Soon enough, a young woman walked up the cracked walkway to the house across the street. She knocked on the door which opened a crack. There was a brief conversation and Max's enhanced vision enabled her to see money and a small vial change hands.  The girl walked away, tucking the vial into her pocket as she did. 

Max wheeled her bike across the street and leaned it against the house's sagging porch. She climbed the steps and knocked on the door in the same pattern she had picked up from the previous visitor. The door opened a crack and she found herself staring into the face of a weaselly looking man. 

"Whaddya want?" he growled. 

"Jam Pony messenger. Delivery for Mr. Smith."

"Ain't no Smith here." He started to close the door but Max was inside the hallway before he could move. He found himself pushed up against the wall, choking from her iron grip on his throat.

"What are you dealing out of here?" Max growled. When he didn't answer, she brought her knee up and delivered a calculated blow to his stomach. He cried out. Once he finished gasping for breath she repeated her question.

"Roofies. X. KoolAid. The usual shit." He choked out.

"What's a tall blonde got to do with the operation?"

"You mean Melina?"

Tall, beautiful, legs up to here, and hair down to there." Max described Lina/Celine.

"Yeah that's her. It's her game. She supplies the goods. We distribute. It's business that's all. What are ya anyway? Some kinda cop?"

Max laughed derisively. "Do I look like a cop? Gimme a break.  I got connections. Good ones. I can get ya even more stuff. Stronger. But I need to talk to the man or in this case, the woman. Give this to your boss. Tell her I'll be there tonight and tonight only. She doesn't show, the deals off and I find another outlet for my shit." Max shoved a slip of paper into his pocket. Then she was gone before he could catch a breath.

**End of Chapter Nine**


	11. Chapter 10

**The Puppetmasters by Star24**

**Disclaimer: Dark Angel and its characters are property and copyright Twentieth Century Fox and James Cameron and Charles Eglee. This original story is copyright Star24 2003**

**Chapter Ten**

**CRASH, that night**

Max looked at her watch. It was 9:15 PM. Lina was fifteen minutes late. It had been a slim chance that she would come anyway, one of Max's spur of the moment, making it up as she went along, inspirations. 

Sketchy returned from the bar with a full pitcher of beer and began to pour out glasses. 

"Thanks, Sketch." Max picked hers up and took a gulp.  She looked across the table at Original Cindy who was deep in a debate with Herbal over the merits of Rastafarianism versus Zen Buddhism. Maybe it was for the best.  Maybe she should just butt out and let whatever happened, happen.  

She drained her glass and was about to rise, preparatory to leaving, when she glanced at the back stairs. Lina was walking down them, looking around the room as she did. 

Sketchy and OC had their backs to the stairs so neither had seen her yet. There was still time to head her off, but Max just sat and waited. Lina looked down at a paper in her hand and then headed over to the bar. The bartender pointed in the direction of the Jam Pony crew's table.  Lina started over toward the table. When she was halfway there she spotted Max and she stopped.  The two stared at each other.  A look of comprehension crossed Lina's face.

Lina started to turn to leave, but Sketchy picked that moment to turn around, alerted by something in Max's face and posture. 

"Celine." He jumped up and ran the few steps to where she stood frozen.  Oblivious, he put his arm around her waist and pulled her over to the table.

"Guys, you won't believe who's here. This…"

Original Cindy broke off her conversation with Herbal and turned impatiently to face Sketchy. Max felt like everything was moving in slow motion.  A look of surprise crossed Cindy's face as she saw Lina standing there with Sketchy's arm around her waist. 

"… is Celine." Sketchy was saying. He trailed off as he took in Original Cindy and the way she was looking at Celine.

"Lina?" Original Cindy said, her hurt and disbelief clear in her face and her voice.

Sketchy turned to look at Celine as he began to understand. "Celine? What's going on?"

Celine/Lina looked at them. A look of venom crossed her face as she stared at Max. "Ask your friend here. She set this up."

She wrenched herself away from Sketchy. Sketchy and Original Cindy looked from Lina to Max. 

"She's a player. Running and selling drugs. She's been using you guys as mules to deliver her shit. She ever ask you to deliver a package for her, Sketchy?" Despite her strong words, Max wanted to shrivel up and die at the looks on Original Cindy and Sketchy's faces as the meaning of what she was saying hit them.

"Is it true?" Original Cindy asked Lina. 

Lina shrugged. "Every word of it. You two were convenient with your Sector Passes. What cop bothers to stop a bike messenger? It was a good game. Too bad it's over." Lina flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder as she turned and left Jam Pony. 

"OC…Sketchy…" Max began. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean…"

"Not now, boo. Original Cindy needs to be alone." Cindy said quietly as she rose and headed for the opposite exit from the one Lina had used . When Max turned from watching her go, Sketchy had already headed out in the other direction. Herbal remained seated at the table looking at Max. 

"I shouldn't have done it. It wasn't my business," she said bitterly.

"Jah works in his own ways, Max. He chooses his instruments and wields dem wit care."

"Yeah, well maybe I don't like being an instrument, Herbal. Maybe I want to pull my own strings for once." Max slammed her glass on the table and followed in the wake of her friends. 

She briefly considered going to Logan's, but he had acted kind of weird on the phone earlier that day, telling her that he had a lot of work to do on the cable hack and that he needed some time alone to do it. Instead she climbed on her Ninja and sent it roaring through the Seattle streets, letting the feel of its 650cc's purring under her wash away her confusion and upset.

She finally pulled the bike to a halt, only to find herself staring up at the dark tower of the Space Needle. With a shrug she parked the bike and began the long climb up to her familiar aerie, high above the Seattle streets.

**Fogle****Towers****, Next Morning**

Logan was exhausted. He'd hardly slept for either of the two previous nights. Instead, he had found himself watching the video of Max shooting the Senator over and over again. When he finally forced himself to stop playing the video, the picture of Max firing the rifle kept replaying in his mind. Interspersed with it were images of Max as a child, blood on her face as she stood looking down on a mutilated and torn body.

Lydecker's voice echoed in his head,_ "They were designed to kill. Coldly... efficiently ...and happily...They're all killers. All they need is a trigger…she's not the girl next door…not the girl next door…killers…all killers…"_

Somehow he had ended up on his couch the previous night. He had dozed off and on for a couple of hours, drifting in and out of nightmares of Max as a Manticore assassin. In some she stood there and calmly shot an unknown man, smiling as he crumpled to the ground, while Logan watched, helpless to stop her. In others she stood there and fired round after round from her automatic weapon into Logan's own body. He felt the fire of the bullets tearing through him and he listened to her laughter as he fell…

_"What if there was something horrible that they made me do while I was there?" _Max's own words to him sounded in his head repeating over and over._ "What if…what if…what if…"_

He'd finally given up trying to sleep and made himself some coffee, sipping it as he watched the anemic sunrise from his windows. The day was going to be gray and cloudy again, a fitting accompaniment to his mood.

Driven by a macabre compulsion he set down the coffee mug and went back to his computer. He reached out, intending to hit the PLAY button but then something happened. New pictures began to play in his head, crowding out the ones that had haunted him for the past day and a half.

_Max looking at a picture of a child with a balloon, her face soft and somehow sad. Max carrying a small, frightened boy out of the Steinlitz Hotel, soothing him with soft words. Max hugging another young boy on the steps of a burned out cabin. Max lying seizing on the floor, after putting a deadly implant into her head in order to save the life of her best friend. Max sitting there on his couch, wearing a red dress, holding his mother's locket out to him with a soft smile…_

_Max standing at his windows, tears in her voice as she spoke of getting away from Manticore…_

_Max sitting next to him on the Space Needle, speaking wistfully of the people down below them, "… if I sit up here long enough I start to feel like I'm just one of those people, a regular girl."_

Logan shook his head as if to clear it. He highlighted the enhanced video file and then sat there staring at it as its icon flashed monotonously on his screen. Finally, he moved his mouse so that the cursor was on the file and he punched a button.

**ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO DELETE THIS FILE?**

**YES** he typed and then he hit the **ENTER** key. The file vanished from his screen. He sat back, lost in thought.

* * * * 

"Logan?" Max's voice broke into his thoughts. 

He had no idea how long he had been sitting there, but judging from the light, it had been a while. He turned to face her, relieved that he had deleted the file before she had a chance to see it. "Hey, Max."

"What's the scoop? Did you have enough footage for the hack? Is it done? " She smiled at him from the doorway to the computer room.

An image of her aiming and firing a rifle popped into his head. Logan banished it. "I need to verify just one more thing," he told her, making a sudden decision. "There's someone I need to go see. You want to go with me? The guy's a former Manticore employee."

"In that case, you're damn straight I'm going with you."

Logan grabbed a black windbreaker from his coat rack and shoved his car keys into his pocket. "Let's do it then."

* * * * * * * 

Half an hour later they pulled up in front of a rundown tenement building. They climbed out of the Aztek and walked up the cracked and crumbling steps of the building. Inside the hallway Logan stopped to double check the name plates on the mailboxes in the lobby.

"5A. Looks like there's no elevator, so I guess it's the stairs."

Max led the way up the flights of stairs, stopping at each landing to scan for any signs of trouble. The building was quiet; most of its inhabitants were evidently out at their daily activities. 

"You sure he's gonna be here?" Max asked Logan when they reached the fifth floor. 

"He's here. He has nowhere else to go right now."

When they reached the door, Logan stepped in front of Max. "He knows me." He knocked sharply on the wooden door and they waited.  After a few minutes the door opened a crack and an eye peered out cautiously. "It's me. I need to talk to you for just a few minutes more." Logan said.

The door closed and there was the sound of a chain being taken off. It opened again, barely wide enough for the two to walk in. Max took the lead this time, shooting Logan a glare when he tried to stop her. 

Nothing happened as they entered. Logan turned to see his informant closing the door behind them and putting the chain back on, once he had thrown the bolts mounted on the door. 

"I gave you what I had. What else does your boss want?" the man began sulkily. "Thought you were gonna get me papers and transport out of here. If Manticore finds me I'm a dead man."

Before Logan could answer, there was a gasp behind him as Max turned from surveying the apartment for any signs of trouble, and got her first sight of the informant.

The informant turned white and pulled a gun from his pocket. "You double crossing sonuvabitch. You brought that thing here to kill me." He held the gun in shaking hands pointed at Max. 

Logan looked at Max and a chill ran down his spine. Her face was blank and cold, emotionless, an expression he had seen on it during their stay at the safe house. 

"My mission is to eliminate a traitor. You betrayed Manticore. The penalty for that is death." Max's voice was as cold as her eyes.

"Max. Stop. The mission is over. You aren't Manticore anymore." Logan interjected. 

 The informant's fingers began to squeeze the trigger of the gun pointed at Max. Before he could complete the motion, she moved in a blur of speed too fast to follow. It ended with the informant standing there unarmed, and Max standing in front of him holding the gun. 

Max raised the gun and aimed it at the man. Simultaneously, Logan threw himself at the informant pushing him to the floor.  Logan found himself sprawled on the floor, half on top of the other man, looking up at Max who was standing over them still pointing the gun.

"Max, this isn't you. You kicked them out of your head once already. You can do it again. It's all a lie. They can't control you if you don't let them. You aren't their puppet anymore. You're yourself. Your own person." Logan stared up at Max. He could see the conflict and confusion swirling in Max's eyes as they locked with his. "Max, you can do this." His voice was calm and sure. 

"My mission is to …kill the traitor. I have to kill him…they said I have to kill him…" Max was still holding the gun but her voice sounded hesitant, unsure, as she repeated her orders. It was almost as if she was trying to convince herself. 

"Max, you aren't a Manticore assassin anymore. The mission is over for you."

"How do you know that?" she demanded of Logan. 

"Because," he said slowly and surely as he looked at her. "I know who you are. And so do you."

Logan held his breath when she didn't answer. He could see her fingers beginning to tighten on the trigger. Then with an exclamation, she threw the gun across the room. Before Logan could say anything, she threw open the door to the apartment, breaking the locks and the chain in the process, and she was gone. 

**End of Chapter Ten**


	12. Chapter 11

**The Puppetmasters by Star24**

**Disclaimer: Dark Angel and its characters are property and copyright Twentieth Century Fox and James Cameron and Charles Eglee. This original story is copyright Star24 2003**

**Chapter Eleven**

**CRASH, that night**

Max and Original Cindy sat at a table for two in a corner. It was removed from most of the craziness of CRASH, and the two girls were quiet as they each sipped a drink.

"Can you ever forgive me, OC?" Max asked her friend. 

Original Cindy looked at Max. "Max, you didn't do nothin' wrong. You were lookin out for Original Cindy's back and Sketchy's as well. You ain't the one who was playin' Original Cindy for a fool. That's on Lina 100 %. You a straight up friend."

"But I should have told you and let you deal. Instead I set you all up. Maybe the intent was good, but not the way I did it. I should know. My whole life's been spent trying to get away from people pullin' my strings and usin' me for their own wants."

"You did what you thought you had to, boo. Maybe Original Cindy wouldn't have listened if you just told her. Lina had this girl's head pretty spun. Sometimes you have to lay things out there for the seein' 'cause the words alone ain't gonna be enough."

"You think?"

"Original Cindy knows that for a fact."

"How about Sketchy? Is he hatin' me now?" Max asked.

Original Cindy rolled her eyes. "Tha' fool had the nerve to say that if he'd known, maybe we could have done a threesome. You better believe Original Cindy slapped him good upside the head for that one. Ya ask me, if Miss Playa Playa hadn't a taken off like she had he woulda been suggestin' it to her last night. He'll be fine."

Suddenly the large television screen behind the bar came alive with static. They both turned to watch. In seconds the static was replaced by Eyes Only's familiar red, white and blue banner. 

**"****_Do not_********_attempt to adjust your set. This is a Streaming F_****_reedom video bulletin. The_********_cable hack will last exactly 60 seconds. It cannot b_****_e traced,_********_it cannot be stopped, and it is the only free voice left in this city_****.**** _There have been rumors that the Clemson street 'hood is about to break out into a bloodbath similar to the one that left over 300 people dead in 2017. Deadly weapons that would have made that a certainty, were on their way to the gang leaders who wanted to perpetrate this unthinkable street war. How could our elected government let this happen you ask? Simple. Councilman Barnes of District Four, stood to make a small fortune from the sale of weapons to the gangs. His care was only for the money in his pocket, not the lives of his constituents.  Thanks to the Eyes Only informant net, video footage of the Councilman arranging for the weapons sale has been forwarded to the appropriate City and State officials. He is now in custody, along with the thugs who were planning the war, and the weapons shipments have been stopped. _****_Clemson Street_****_ you can go about your business in peace and safety. _****_T_**_his has been an Eyes Only_********_Streaming Freedom_********_video bulletin. Peace._********_Out."_******__**

"Mission accomplished?" Cindy smiled at Max.

"Yeah, mission accomplished." Max shrugged, almost indifferently. 

Original Cindy gave her a curious look at her less than enthusiastic response. "You and your boy did a good thing there, boo. How come you ain't celebratin' with him tonight anyway?"

Max sighed. "I told you my head's been pretty spun the past few days. I could've killed him today. Some of that crap they put in my head kicked in again. He probably never wants to see me again. He'd be safer if he didn't."

"You didn't though."

"Huh?"

"You didn't kill him. How come? He stopped your super powered self from doin' it by kickin' your ass?"

"No." Max said slowly.

"So who stopped you then?"

"I…" Max hesitated. "I guess I stopped myself."

Original Cindy just looked at Max. When Max continued to sit there she reached over and lightly smacked her on the shoulder. "What the hell you sittin' here for? Seems to me there's someone you need to be talkin' to tonight besides Original Cindy. And it ain't Sketchy, the fool. I'll deal with him for you. Now get."

Max stood up and walked over to Original Cindy. She leaned in and hugged her briefly. "Thanks, OC." Then she was gone.

**Lydecker's Office, Manticore**

Lieutenant Cardoso sat in a chair in front of Lydecker's desk. The Colonel was busy looking through a package that the lieutenant had handed to him several moments earlier.Printed copies of digital photographs and a mini CD lay on the blotter in front of him**.**

Lydecker put down the papers he held and smiled. "This information will put Director Renfro away for a long, long time. Good work Lieutenant."

"Thank you, sir."

Deck chuckled. "Nice to know we have the mysterious Eyes Only working for us and he doesn't even know it. That's going to come in very useful. Very useful indeed."

"Yes, sir."

"By the way I was sorry to hear of the untimely death of that computer tech. Car accident you said?" Deck gazed levelly at Cardoso.

"Drinking and driving, sir. Never a good thing." Cardoso met his eyes without flinching.

"His files are secured, correct?"

"I took care of them personally."

"A good day's work all around. Make sure to send some flowers and my condolences to the tech's family from me. Mustn't skimp on the courtesies."

"Yes, sir."

"Dismissed. Drop the copies of this information at the Committee's offices on your way. They'll want to get on this first thing tomorrow. And set a guard on Director Renfro's quarters. We wouldn't want her making any sudden trips now, would we?"

**Fogle****Towers******

For once Logan wasn't at his computers. Instead he was sprawled on his couch with a partial glass of wine sitting on the table in front of him. A second glass and the half empty wine bottle sat next to it. Classical music was playing softly.  Max took in the scene as she entered the room.

"Hey, Max." Logan sat up as she came in. He picked up the bottle, filled the empty glass and held it out to her. 

Max walked over to him and silently took the glass. Logan indicated a place next to him on the couch. Still without words, Max sat down. She took a sip, and then sat looking into the glass, swirling the wine and watching the soft lights as they reflected on the deep red liquid.

Logan broke the silence. "I didn't think you were coming tonight. I was just about to go to bed."

"I wasn't coming." Max said flatly.

"But you did." Logan waited.

"Yeah." She continued to stare into her glass. "You know about San Francisco don't you?"

"Yeah."

"The video?"

"My enhancement program worked a little too well," he said quietly.

Max finally looked up at him. Logan was regarding her seriously. 

"You saw it then. I killed a man in cold blood. I was going to kill another one today. Maybe you as well."

 "I read your Manticore Psyops files. You were acting under the influence of heavy drugs and intense conditioning in San Francisco. Anyway, you _didn't_ kill anyone today."

"Thanks to you."

"No. Thanks to you. If you really wanted to do it, what I said wouldn't have stopped you."

"Logan, you knew I might go after him when I saw him, didn't you? How could you take that chance?"

His gaze was intense as their eyes met. "I believe in you, Max. I knew there was a possibility you might revert to the conditioning, but I also knew that in the end you wouldn't let them win. You needed to know that too."

"What if there's more of that inside of me, Logan? What if next time they do win?"

"Max, you beat them for good today. There won't be a next time. You aren't their puppet anymore." Logan spoke with calm certainty.

"Maybe so, but I still have to figure out how to live with what I did for them." Her voice was so soft that Logan had to strain to hear her words. 

He had no easy answer for her, so he remained quiet. There was a silence as they both sipped their wine, playing for time. 

Finally Max took a deep breath. She looked away from him, staring blindly out the windows. "Logan…what you said to me before today…about your feelings for me. If…you changed your mind…after finding out about San Francisco …I can understand. You don't have to feel obligated or anything." There were tears in her voice and in her eyes. "Even if you did, I'll still help you with Eyes Only; you don't have to worry about that."

Logan set down his wine. He reached over and turned her to face him, cupping her face in his hands. He looked down into her eyes for a long minute. "Max, _nothing_ has changed for me. I know who you are and I know what I feel about you. I'm still ready to see where this takes us, if you are."

Max stared up at him, searching his eyes for the truth in his words. Logan met her gaze straight on. She took a breath and then said softly, "If you really mean that, I'm ready too. Finally. I'm sorry I've kept you waiting so long."

The two drew together and their lips met in a soft kiss.  After a moment Logan lifted his head from hers. "_Good things come to he who waits," he quoted with a smile._

Max smiled back at him, "So I hear. Speaking of good things and waiting, I kind of missed dinner tonight. I had more important things on my mind. So bottom line is, that this girl is starving…"

Logan laughed, "Now why doesn't that surprise me?" He rose from the couch and held out a hand. She took it and he pulled her along with him as he headed for his kitchen. "Can I interest you in home made Lasagna? Or would you prefer a steak with…"

**End of The Puppetmasters**

**Coming soon in AS2: **

**Glory Days** …_An old face from __Logan__'s past puts Eyes Only in jeopardy. Max is the only one who may be able to stop it and save the informant net from destruction…_

You can check my website_ for the prior AS2 stories, _Smoke and Mirrors _and_ Breakdown_, posted in their entirety. ___


End file.
